Zła sława
Zła sława, znana też jako poziom poszukiwań (ang. Wanted Level) – poziom zainteresowania policji poczynaniami gracza. Choć w poszczególnych grach sposób pościgów policji za graczem zmieniał się wielokrotnie, jest to nieodłączna część serii GTA. GTA I i dodatki Zła sława w Grand Theft Auto i w obu dodatkach do tejże gry – London, 1969 i London, 1961 posiada cztery poziomy. Są one oznaczane „główkami” policjantów, umieszczonymi u góry ekranu. Poszczególne poziomy różnią się od siebie wyłącznie liczbą pojazdów nas ścigających (nie ma pieszych policjantów). Na szerszych ulicach (czteropasmowych) pojawiają się blokady, na których stoją policjanci uzbrojeni w pistolety (3. stopień) i karabiny maszynowe (4. stopień). Wpływ przestępstw na złą sławę W GTA I i dodatkach do tej gry, gracz może popełnić siedem typów przestępstw. Każde przestępstwo jest „nagradzane” pewną liczbą punktów, których licznik jest niewidoczny (przed ukończeniem scenariusza lub poddaniem się) dla gracza. W tabelce poniżej przedstawione zostały zależności między punktami za przestępstwa a poziomami złej sławy. Sposoby zgubienia * Przemalowanie samochodu w Auto. * Ukończenie jakiejkolwiek misji. * Zabranie łapówki (znajduje się w skrzyniach, jest to brązowa moneta). GTA 2 W Grand Theft Auto 2, zła sława została rozszerzona do sześciu poziomów. Podczas gdy w GTA I maksymalny poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany od początku gry, tutaj jest to możliwe dopiero w Industrial (trzeciej części miasta). W przeciwieństwie do GTA I, w GTA 2 w pościgach nie uczestniczą już tylko radiowozy – są to też czołgi, samochody FBI, SWAT itd. Zostały także dodane 2 ułatwienia – jeśli główki (położone na górze ekranu) zaczynają się poruszać, oznacza to, że policja wie, gdzie jesteśmy; a także za stłuczkę tutaj nie dostajemy policyjnej główki, ale komendant z policyjnego radia się odzywa. Poszczególne poziomy * Jedna główka – policja zaczyna się nami interesować, gdy popełnimy „drobne” (jak na serię GTA) przestępstwo: np. zastrzelenie/przejechanie kilku przechodniów, zaatakowanie policjanta lub wysadzenia w powietrze samochodu. Do naszej ostatniej znanej lokacji zostaje wysłany jeden radiowóz (jeżdżący z normalną prędkością) – wysiadają z niego policjanci i zaczynają nas szukać. Gdy nas nie znajdą, wracają do wozu i odjeżdżają, a nasz poziom poszukiwań wyłącza się. * Dwie główki – drugi poziom poszukiwań jest bardzo podobny do pierwszego – nie można jednak już zgubić policji, nawet jeżeli nie zostaniemy wykryci. Teraz policja wysyła maksymalnie dwa radiowozy, a gdy policjanci nas zauważą, zaczną do nas strzelać. Ten poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać, popełniając większe przestępstwa – wysadzenie kilku pojazdów, zabicie dwóch policjantów lub większą grupę przechodniów. * Trzy główki – pierwszy „poważny” poziom poszukiwań. Od tego poziomu policja zacznie rozstawiać blokady drogowe, obstawione przez policjantów z pistoletami. Radiowozy będą nas ścigać z pełną prędkością, policjanci będą próbowali zepchnąć nas z drogi. By uzyskać ten poziom trzeba nadal atakować policjantów i przechodniów. * Cztery główki – w połączeniu z dwoma radiowozami, zacznie nas ścigać opancerzona ciężarówka SWAT-u, z czteroosobową załogą posiadającą pistolety i pełny pancerz. Nadal będą mogli nas aresztować. Jeśli będziemy w pojeździe, tylko jeden z członków załogi będzie próbował wyciągnąć nas z pojazdu – reszta będzie do niego strzelać. Vany SWAT-u (tylko gdy są kierowane przez komputer) jeżdżą z taką samą prędkością jak radiowozy, gdy jednak wsiądzie do niego gracz, będzie bardzo powolny. Przy czwartym poziomie poszukiwań, gracz staje się bardzo wrażliwy gdy nie jest w pojeździe. * Pięć główek – do pościgu za protagonistą przyłącza się FBI. SWAT i radiowozy ustępują miejsca pojazdom FBI – są to samochody Eddy przemalowane na czarno – samochody Special Agent Car. Samochody te są lekko opancerzone – gdy są nienaruszone, potrafią wytrzymać jedną eksplozję. Załoga takiego samochodu składa się z dwóch agentów FBI – jeden z nich posiada shotgun, drugi zaś – pistolet maszynowy z tłumikiem. Obaj posiadają także kamizelki kuloodporne. Teraz, na blokadach pojawiają się agenci FBI – każdy ma pistolet maszynowy z tłumikiem. Agenci FBI nie mogą już nas zaaresztować – próbują nas już tylko zabić. Jedynym sposobem (oprócz przemalowania wozu) jest znalezienie jakiegoś policjanta i pozwolenia, aby nas zaaresztował – opłaca się to, jeśli mamy kartę wyjścia z więzienia. * Sześć główek – wszystkie siły policyjne, SWAT-u i FBI zostają zastąpione przez wojsko. Z chodników znikają przechodnie, a normalne samochody stanowią bardzo niewielki ułamek – zostają zastąpione przez wszystkie rodzaje pojazdów wojskowych (Tank, Pacifier, Land Roamer, Armed Land Roamer). Przechodnie zaś zostają zastąpieni przez zastępy żołnierzy (posiadają karabiny maszynowe). Z blokad znikają ludzie – pojawiają się za to czołgi, które są bardzo niebezpieczne zarówno dla pojazdów, jak i protagonisty uciekającego pieszo (czołg może wytrzymać maksymalnie cztery eksplozje). Teraz ucieczka przed policją ogranicza się do dwóch sposobów – pierwszy to znalezienie łapówki (bezpieczniejszy), drugi to znalezienie cywilnego pojazdu i dojechanie w jednym kawałku do Max Paynt ''(samobójczy). Sposoby zgubienia Sposoby zgubienia policji w GTA 2 są identyczne jak w GTA I – z kilkoma różnicami: * Łapówki są przedstawiane przez zielony znak dolara – są jeszcze rzadsze niż w GTA I. * Pierwszy stopień poszukiwań możemy zgubić chowając się. Uniwersum 3D W uniwersum 3D poziom poszukiwań uległ kilku zmianom – najważniejsza z nich to zmiana sposobu jego przedstawiania. Teraz zła sława nie jest już oznaczana „główkami”, lecz gwiazdkami chwały znajdującymi się w HUD-zie. Nadal jest to sześciostopniowa skala. Jeśli gracz w krótkim odstępie czasu wykona kilka drobnych przestępstw lub gdy dokona przynajmniej jednego przestępstwa na oczach policjanta, poziom poszukiwań wzrośnie do pierwszego stopnia. Gdy będzie kontynuował zabijanie, niszczenie pojazdów itd. zostanie ''nagrodzony kolejnymi gwiazdkami. Niektóre przestępstwa są „nagradzane” kilkoma gwiazdkami naraz (np. wysadzenie większej grupki przechodniów za pomocą granatu). Jeżeli gracz da się złapać przez policję, na ekranie pojawi się napis „Busted” (zapuszkowany/wpadka). Gracz zaś zostanie przetransportowany na najbliższy posterunek policji, zostanie mu odebrana broń (nie dotyczy wersji na urządzenia mobilne i Xbox 360), a także straci trochę pieniędzy (chodząc na randki z Barbarą Schternvart w GTA San Andreas nie tracimy pieniędzy jak również zachowujemy swoją broń, jednak zawsze tracimy pancerz oraz strój specjalny, natomiast w GTA Vice City Stories możemy odkupić swoje bronie za $2 000). Ponadto w GTA San Andreas na terenach wiejskich oraz pustynnych zamiast radiowozów w pościg ruszają Rangery. Gdy pościg przeniesie się z terenów wiejskich lub pustynnych do miasta dotychczas ścigające Rangery nadal będą ścigać gracza, lecz nie będą już nadjeżdżać w mieście nowe jednostki (zamiast nich nadjeżdżać zaczną zwykłe wozy policyjne oraz motocykle HPV1000). Podobna sytuacja występuje przy przeniesieniu pościgu z miasta na tereny wiejskie – wówczas zamiast wozów policyjnych zaczynają nadjeżdżać Rangery. Po uzyskaniu co najmniej trzeciego poziomu poszukiwań policja zaczyna rozstawiać blokady na drogach: przy trzecim stopniu poszukiwań blokady składają się z radiowozów (na terenach wiejskich w GTA San Andreas z Rangerów), przy czwartym z Enforcerów, przy piątym z pojazdów FBI (samochodów FBI w GTA III i GTA Advance, FBI Rancherów w GTA Vice City i GTA San Andreas, FBI Cruiserów w GTA Liberty City Stories i FBI Washingtonów w GTA Vice City Stories), przy szóstym z pojazdów Barracks OL. Gdy gracz znajdzie się na wodzie, do pościgu włączają się łodzie Predator (w GTA San Andreas dopiero od 2 poziomu poszukiwań). Poziom poszukiwań może być obniżany na wiele sposobów: chowanie się przed policją czy przemalowywanie pojazdu. W GTA: San Andreas teoretycznie można zgubić każdy stopień poszukiwań. Więcej o gubieniu policji tutaj. Poszczególne poziomy *'Jedna gwiazdka' – przy pierwszym stopniu poszukiwań gracz jest ścigany przez najbliższego policjanta. Policja będzie próbowała aresztować protagonistę sprowadzając go na ziemię (w GTA III pięściami, w pozostałych grach za pomocą pałki policyjnej). Gdy gracz jest na pewnej wysokości (np. na samochodzie) policjanci strzelają z pistoletów. W GTA: San Andreas policjant nie strzela do gracza, dopóki ten nie wyciągnie broni palnej. Gracz zacznie być ścigany przez samochody policyjne (łatwo przed nimi uciec). Jeżeli nasze przestępstwo zobaczy większa grupa policjantów, i tak będzie nas ścigał tylko jeden. Gdy zaś gracz będzie znajdował się w pojeździe, ścigający policjant będzie próbował otworzyć drzwi i aresztować gracza – wycelowanie bronią w gracza oznacza aresztowanie. Pierwszy poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** atakowanie pojazdu przy policjancie. ** zniszczenie pojazdu bezpośrednio z broni palnej (jeśli tylko się zapali i samoistnie wybuchnie, jeszcze nie otrzymamy poziomu poszukiwań). ** atakowanie/strzelanie do pojazdu policyjnego (nawet zwęglonego). ** stłuczka z pojazdem policyjnym prowadzonym przez policjanta (nie liczą się te zaparkowane, ponadto jeśli gracz wyskoczy przed zderzeniem, nie otrzyma poziomu poszukiwań) (z wyjątkiem GTA Advance). ** używanie broni przy policjancie. ** zastrzelenie policjanta/rozjechanie (przeważnie gracz otrzymuje jednak 2 gwiazdki). ** uruchomienie piły łańcuchowej przy policjancie (tylko w GTA Vice City). ** wycelowanie w policjanta (tylko w GTA San Andreas i tylko, jeśli zobaczy). ** pobicie lub zabicie policjanta pięścią, kastetem lub bronią białą. ** próba kradzieży pojazdu (poziom poszukiwań nie jest przyznawany, jeśli pojazd jest zamknięty lub policja tego nie zobaczy). ** próba kradzieży pojazdu policyjnego, w którym siedzi policjant (oprócz GTA San Andreas). ** jeżdżenie samochodem z włączonym alarmem (tylko jeśli gracz przejedzie obok pojazdu policyjnego lub policjanta). ** sprzedanie co najmniej czterech lodów (tylko w GTA Vice City – misja Dystrybucja). ** spowodowanie wybuchu pojazdu poprzez strzał w zbiornik paliwa (tylko GTA San Andreas). ** blokowanie pojazdu policyjnego przez dłuższy czas (tylko w GTA III). * Dwie gwiazdki – po uzyskaniu drugiego stopnia poszukiwań, policjanci strzelają do nas, gdy tylko nas zobaczą. W każdym radiowozie jest teraz dwóch policjantów. Policjanci w samochodach są teraz trudniejsi do uniknięcia. Gdy znajdziemy się na wodzie, zaczną nas ścigać łodzie patrolowe. Drugi poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** wycelowanie w policjanta (z wyjątkiem GTA San Andreas). ** zniszczenie radiowozu bronią palną. ** zranienie lub zabicie policjanta z broni palnej lub z piły łańcuchowej (tylko GTA Vice City). ** zniszczenie kilku pojazdów za jednym razem. ** zabicie grupy ludzi w krótkim czasie. ** wyciągnięcie broni palnej lub aparatu fotograficznego na posterunku policji (tylko w GTA San Andreas.) ** celowe zniszczenie jakiegokolwiek pojazdu latającego w GTA San Andreas. ** wejście na posterunek policji w GTA Vice City bez odpowiedniego stroju. * Trzy gwiazdki – policja staje się bardziej agresywna, jeździ z pełną prędkością. Na głównych drogach zaczynają pojawiać się blokady składające się z radiowozów, a do pościgu przyłącza się policyjny helikopter, strzelający do nas, gdy przystaniemy na dłuższy czas (spuszcza on także członków SWAT-u). Policjanci ścigający nas pieszo zaczynają rozkładać kolczatki (tylko w GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories i GTA Vice City Stories). W GTA San Andreas policjanci ścigający nas radiowozami zmieniają uzbrojenie (jeden z nich ma teraz strzelbę). Z kolei w GTA Vice City i GTA Vice City Stories w pościg rusza także Cheetah kierowany przez dwóch mundurowych w cywilu uzbrojonych w Uzi. Trzeci poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów oraz niszczenie pojazdów. ** wejście na parking strzeżony znajdujący się przy niektórych posterunkach policji w San Andreas. * Cztery gwiazdki – do policji przyłączają się opancerzone wozy SWAT (ich załogi są uzbrojone w Uzi, noszą kamizelki kuloodporne). Blokady drogowe składają się teraz z ciężarówek SWAT-u. Helikopter policyjny strzela teraz częściej i celniej, dodatkowo (od GTA Vice City) na linach spuszczają się z niego członkowie SWAT-u. W GTA San Andreas, do helikoptera policyjnego przyłącza się telewizyjny, a gdy gracz jest w pojeździe latającym, samoloty wojskowe próbują go strącić. Czwarty poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów oraz niszczenie pojazdów. ** wtargnięcie do jeszcze nieodblokowanej części miasta (tylko w GTA San Andreas). ** wysadzenie w powietrze kontrolowanego przez komputer samolotu DeadDodo (GTA III i GTA Vice City). ** wysadzenie w powietrze ścigającego nas helikoptera policyjnego (wyjątek stanowi zestrzelenie helikoptera za pomocą karabinu snajperskiego w GTA San Andreas – tzw. Sniping Trick) (z wyjątkiem GTA Advance, gdzie nie występują żadne pojazdy latające). * Pięć gwiazdek – do akcji włącza się FBI (zastępuje policję i SWAT). Czteroosobowe załogi samochodów FBI są uzbrojone w AK-47 (III) lub MP5 (późniejsze gry). Samochody FBI są bardzo szybkie i dosyć ciężkie (FBI Rancher z GTA Vice City i GTA San Andreas). W GTA III nad graczem pojawia się drugi helikopter policyjny. Blokady składają się z łatwiejszych do przebicia wozów FBI (agenci stojący na blokadach najczęściej niszczą nasz pojazd). Piąty poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów oraz niszczenie pojazdów. ** wdarcie się na teren bazy wojskowej na pustyni lub bazy w San Fierro (dotyczy to także pojazdów latających). * Sześć gwiazdek – wszystkie inne siły ustępują miejsca wojsku. Wojsko ściga gracza bardzo ciężkimi wozami (Barracks OL) i czołgami (Rhino). Teraz, podróż po ulicy jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Blokady składają się z ciężarówek wojskowych. Ulice są wypełnione policjantami, woda łodziami a na niebie pojawiają się helikoptery. Jedynym sposobem przeżycia jest obniżenie poziomu poszukiwań lub zdobycie czołgu i przedostanie się do kryjówki, zapisanie i wczytanie gry. Szósty poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. Obniżanie poziomu poszukiwań * Wizyta w kryjówce, zapisanie tam gry i jej ponowne wczytanie (każdy poziom). * Wizyta w kryjówce i zapisanie gry (każdy poziom, tylko w GTA San Andreas). * Znajdowanie łapówek (każdy poziom, obniża o 1). * Chowanie się (tylko przy 1 gwiazdce). * Zmiana ubrania: ** w GTA San Andreas (każdy poziom). ** w pozostałych grach (tylko do drugiego poziomu włącznie). * Zmiana fryzury w którymś z salonów fryzjerskich (tylko w GTA San Andreas). * Przemalowanie samochodu w Pay 'n' Spray, Spray'n'go lub w warsztacie tuningowym (każdy poziom). * Wykonanie rozwałki (każdy poziom). * Przedostanie się do innego miasta, wsi czy pustyni (tylko GTA San Andreas, obniża 1 poziom). * Za pomocą kodów: w GTA III nopoliceplease, w GTA Vice City leavemealone, w GTA San Andreas asnaeb ''(obniża o 1), ''aezakmi (anuluje złą sławę) lub turndowntheheat. Dostępność poziomu poszukiwań W żadnej z gier z uniwersum 3D szósty poziom złej sławy nie jest dostępny od początku. Początkowo dostępny jest tylko czwarty poziom, a w miarę postępu w fabule głównej odblokowywane są poziomy piąty i szósty. Uniwersum HD Grand Theft Auto IV Tak jak w poprzednich grach, poziom poszukiwań w GTA IV jest określany przez sześciostopniową skalę – od najniższego poziomu pierwszego do najwyższego szóstego. Drobne przestępstwa, popełniane na oczach policji poskutkują uzyskaniem poziomu pierwszego; większe, takie jak zabójstwo policjanta zostanie w czwórce „nagrodzone” poziomem trzecim. Poziomy poszukiwań kumulują się – powtarzanie przestępstwa „nagradzanego” poziomem zostanie „nagrodzone” poziomem drugim. Jeśli gracz będzie miał poziom poszukiwań, ruszą za nim w pościg policjanci, poruszający się pieszo lub w różnorodnych pojazdach. Gdy gracz zostanie złapany, pojawi się scena aresztowania. Po chwili spokoju gracz wyląduje pod najbliższym od miejsca aresztu komisariatem policji, straci wszystkie bronie i 10% majątku (maksymalnie $10 000). Policjanci mogą teraz aresztować protagonistę, celując w niego bronią – jeżeli gracz jest w pojeździe, zostaje aresztowany automatycznie; jeżeli nie, może uciec policjantowi – powoduje to podniesienie poziomu poszukiwań do drugiego, policjant zaś otworzy ogień (jeżeli policjant ma strzelbę, strzał z bliskiej odległości spowoduje duże obrażenia). W miarę wzrostu poziomu poszukiwań, siły policyjne skupią się bardziej na zabiciu gracza, niż na jego aresztowaniu. Z poziomem poszukiwań, gracz nie będzie mógł nic kupić (broni, ubrań, jedzenia), skorzystać z usług taksówek (wyjątkiem jest Roman's Taxi lub Cavalcade Romana), wejść do klubów czy barów, zagrać w rzutki czy bilard czy skorzystać z telewizora. Policja w GTA IV jest lepiej wyposażona i „inteligentniejsza”, niż w poprzednich grach, a niektóre przestępstwa gracza mogą poskutkować poziomem poszukiwań, nawet jeśli gracz popełnił je poza zasięgiem policji – przechodnie mogą od teraz zadzwonić na policję. W GTA IV, policja używa swoich broni mądrzej – policjant ze strzelbą podejdzie bliżej, a stróż prawa z karabinem szturmowym wykorzysta daleki zasięg broni i będzie strzelał z daleka. Podczas pościgu samochodowego, policja będzie próbowała zablokować gracza swoimi pojazdami, będzie jeździła szybciej i agresywniej wraz ze wzrostem poziomu poszukiwań. Jeśli pojazd policyjny zostanie zniszczony, policjanci użyją pojazdów cywilnych (nawet tych stojących przed kryjówkami gracza). Poszczególne poziomy * Jedna gwiazdka – przy pierwszym poziomie poszukiwań, gracza będą ścigać tylko okoliczne patrole policji. Policjanci nie będą strzelać w gracza, dopóki ten nie zrobi czegoś wymagającego użycia broni (np. wyceluje w policjanta), najczęściej będą próbowali go aresztować. Radiowozy będą ścigać gracza z niskimi prędkościami. Zasięg poszukiwań ma szerokość około dwóch przecznic. Pierwszy poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** zaatakowanie policjanta bronią białą lub uderzenie w głowę bronią palną. ** atakowanie lub zabójstwo przechodniów (użycie ładunków wybuchowych może poskutkować wyższym poziomem poszukiwań). ** uszkodzenie lub zniszczenie pojazdów (użycie ładunków wybuchowych może poskutkować wyższym poziomem poszukiwań). ** zaatakowanie, wejście na dach lub zderzenie z radiowozem kierowanym przez policjantów. ** wystrzelenie z broni przy policjancie. ** wycelowanie w policjanta. ** uderzenie przechodnia lub policjanta jakimkolwiek pojazdem. ** kradzież jadącego lub zaparkowanego pojazdu. ** poruszanie się pojazdem z włączonym alarmem. ** przejazd przez budkę na płatnym moście, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia (wyjątkiem są pojazdy służb ratunkowych). ** jazda samochodem po pijanemu (gracza musi zobaczyć policjant). ** przesuwanie lub powalenie policjanta (gracz musi być pieszo i potrącić policjanta). ** używanie armatki wodnej wozu strażackiego na przechodniach lub pojazdach. ** kradzież pieniędzy z kasy fiskalnej dowolnego dostępnego sklepu. ** wywołanie ognia lub zapalenie się. ** zniszczenie szlabanu na komisariacie w Algonquin. * Dwie gwiazdki – policjanci zaczną częściej używać broni w stosunku do gracza. Policjanci w radiowozach przestaną podążać za graczem, zaczną go ścigać, często będą próbowali zepchnąć go z drogi. Drugi poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** zniszczenie wielu pojazdów naraz. ** zabicie kilku przechodniów w krótkim okresie. ** zniszczenie dystrybutora na stacji benzynowej. ** ucieczkę policjantowi podczas aresztowania. ** zniszczenie Securicara lub Police Stockade'a bronią palną lub ładunkami wybuchowymi. ** przelot helikopterem nad miejscem strzeżonym (płyta lotniska FIA lub siedziba Civilization Committee). ** kradzież niektórych pojazdów w misji pobocznej Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos. * Trzy gwiazdki – do policji przyłącza się NOoSE. Policjanci i oficerowie NOoSE ścigający nas pieszo zmieniają uzbrojenie (mają teraz strzelbę), a dodatkowo przyłącza się do pościgu Policyjny Maverick z policjantami mającymi karabiny M16, a gdy gracz pływa po wodzie, ścigają go Police Predatory z takimi karabinami. Szersze drogi i mosty są zastawione NOoSE Patriotami i NOoSE Cruiserami. W dodatku The Ballad of Gay Tony służby mają jeszcze Advanced MG i Combat Sniper. Trzeci poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** zranienie policjanta w dowolny sposób. ** zabicie policjanta bronią palną. ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** polanie policjanta armatką wodną wozu strażackiego. ** wtargnięcie na teren Alderney State Correctional Facility (tylko w EFLC). * Cztery gwiazdki – wraz z policją i innymi służbami, do pościgu za graczem dołącza się oddział antyterrorystyczny NOoSE oraz FIB. Gdy gracz jest w pojeździe, wraz z radiowozami, będą nas ścigać NOoSE Enforcery oraz pojazdy FIB. Enforcerami będą również blokowane drogi oraz mosty. Na blokadach stoi załoga NOoSE, która zacznie do nas strzelać podczas próby przebicia się przez zablokowaną drogę. Obie siły (NOoSE oraz FIB) są uzbrojone w karabiny M16. Udana ucieczka przed policją na czwartym poziomie poszukiwań bez użycia kodów oraz zapisywania gry zostaje wynagrodzona achievementem „Walk Free”. Czwarty poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** wjazd bądź wejście na teren strzeżony albo popełnienie przestępstwa w jego okolicach (płyta lotniska Francis International Airport lub siedziba Civilization Committee). * Pięć gwiazdek – razem z Policyjnym Maverickiem do pościgu powietrznego dołącza się Annihilator. Na jego pokładzie znajduje się dwóch funkcjonariuszy z karabinami M16. Samochody stróżów prawa będą jeździć szybciej i znacznie agresywniej. Dodatkowo każdy pasażer radiowozu będzie strzelać do nas metodą drive-by: policja i NOoSE pistoletami, a NOoSE i FIB będą posiadać dodatkowo SMG. Piąty poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** w misji Three Leaf Clover otrzymujemy pięć gwiazdek w trakcie napadu na bank. ** wejście na stronę internetową littlelacysurprisepageant.com. * Sześć gwiazdek – najwyższy poziom poszukiwań i najtrudniejszy do zgubienia. Znacznie zwiększy się liczba ścigających nas radiowozów, helikopterów oraz łodzi. Blokady na drogach będą stawiane znacznie częściej. Bardzo trudne jest przetrwanie tego poziomu poszukiwań bądź zgubienie go. Jednym z najłatwiejszych sposobów na zgubienie policji podczas sześciu gwiazdek poszukiwań jest ucieczka pod ziemią (należy jednak uważać na przejeżdżające pociągi). Za przetrwanie szóstego poziomu poszukiwań przez co najmniej 5 minut otrzymujemy achievement One Man Army. Szósty poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** wtargnięcie do zablokowanej części miasta (Algonquin, Alderney). Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars W tej grze zła sława jest bardziej podobna do tej z uniwersum 3D niż do tej z GTA IV. Nadal jest sześć poziomów złej sławy, a sposób jej gubienia jest zupełnie inny. Mimo że z czasem gwiazdki ubywają, a także można je zgubić w Pay 'n' Spray będąc niezauważonym, można również je zgubić, kasując wozy policyjne poprzez doprowadzenie ich do mocnej kolizji lub staranowanie ich z dużą siłą. Każdy poziom ma odpowiednią liczbę pojazdów do skasowania – przy pierwszym poziomie jest to jeden pojazd, przy drugim dwa itd. W celu całkowitego zgubienia szóstego poziomu złej sławy trzeba łącznie skasować 21 pojazdów policyjnych. Użycie broni do zniszczenia pojazdu policyjnego nie liczy się jako skasowanie go. Poszczególne poziomy poszukiwań opisane są poniżej. Poszczególne poziomy * Jedna gwiazdka – przy pierwszym poziomie poszukiwań, gracza będą ścigać tylko okoliczne patrole policji. Policjanci najczęściej będą próbowali aresztować gracza. Pieszy policjanci będą atakować gracza pałkami policyjnymi. Radiowozy będą ścigać gracza z niskimi prędkościami. Jedną gwiazdkę można zgubić poprzez przemalowanie lub zmienienie pojazdu (bez zauważenia przez policję), a także przez skasowanie jednego pojazdu policyjnego. Pierwszy poziom poszukiwań może zostać uzyskany poprzez: ** zaatakowanie policjanta bronią białą. ** atakowanie lub zabójstwo przechodniów (użycie ładunków wybuchowych może poskutkować wyższym poziomem poszukiwań). ** uszkodzenie lub zniszczenie pojazdów (użycie ładunków wybuchowych może poskutkować wyższym poziomem poszukiwań). ** zaatakowanie lub zderzenie z radiowozem kierowanym przez policjantów. ** wystrzelenie z broni w miejscu publicznym. ** kradzież jadącego lub zaparkowanego pojazdu. ** poruszanie się pojazdem z włączonym alarmem. ** przejazd przez budkę na płatnym moście, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia (wyjątkiem są pojazdy służb ratunkowych). * Dwie gwiazdki – policjanci zaczną częściej używać broni w stosunku do gracza. Policjanci w radiowozach przestaną podążać za graczem, zaczną go ścigać, często będą próbowali zepchnąć go z drogi. Drugi poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** zabicie lub ranienie policjanta. ** zniszczenie wielu pojazdów naraz. ** zabicie kilku przechodniów w krótkim okresie. ** podczas transakcji narkotykowych istnieje szansa, że policja przyłapie gracza, przez co ten dostanie drugi stopień poszukiwań. ** dalsze przejeżdżanie przez budki na płatnych mostach, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia. ** po wykonaniu misji Dock'u'Mental gracz otrzymuje dwie gwiazdki. * Trzy gwiazdki – do policji przyłącza się helikopter policyjny. Na ulicach zaczną pojawiać się blokady składające się z radiowozów. Poza tym do policji dołączy też NOoSE, które będzie używać trudniejszych do skasowania furgonów. Agenci NOoSE są uzbrojeni w Micro SMG. Trzeci poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** dalsze przejeżdżanie przez budki na płatnych mostach, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia. * Cztery gwiazdki – na ulicach pojawia się więcej radiowozów i furgonów NOoSE. Do policji i NOoSE dołącza również FIB w swoich terenówkach, które są łatwiejsze do skasowania niż furgony NOoSE, lecz są znacznie szybsze. Agenci FIB są uzbrojeni w Micro SMG. Czwarty poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** dalsze przejeżdżanie przez budki na płatnych mostach, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia. * Pięć gwiazdek – na ulicach pojawia się więcej radiowozów, furgonów NOoSE i terenówek FIB, a policja jest bardziej agresywna zarówno w pojazdach jak i na pieszo. Piąty poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** ciągłe zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** ciągłe przejeżdżanie przez budki na płatnych mostach, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia. * Sześć gwiazdek – najwyższy poziom poszukiwań i najtrudniejszy do zgubienia. Do policji, NOoSE i FIB przyłącza się wojsko. Żołnierze są uzbrojeni w AK-47 i ścigają gracza czołgami. Żołnierze strzelają również do gracza z armat czołgowych. Prawie niemożliwe jest przetrwanie tego poziomu poszukiwań bądź zgubienie go. Szósty poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** konsekwentne zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** konsekwentne przejeżdżanie przez budki na płatnych mostach, pojazdem cywilnym bez płacenia. Grand Theft Auto V W tej grze „system” złej sławy zmienił się całkowicie. Jest pięć poziomów zamiast sześciu, a by zgubić policję musimy ukryć się przed policją w jakimś zaułku lub uciekać tak, aby nie natknąć się na radiowozy (zniknąć jej z pola widzenie na pewien czas). W tej grze policja jest bardzo surowa. Za popchnięcie policjanta, czy nawet patrzenie się na niego zbyt długo możemy otrzymać jedną gwiazdkę. Jeśli gracz zostanie złapany, policja zarekwiruje amunicję do broni i wystawi graczowi rachunek (10% naszych pieniędzy, jednak nie więcej niż $5 000). W tej grze znów poprawiona została sztuczna inteligencja policjantów oraz zdolność posługiwania się bronią. W GTA V przechodnie znów mogą dzwonić na policję, zatem gracz może otrzymać gwiazdkę nawet jeśli funkcjonariuszy nie ma w pobliżu. Z poziomem poszukiwań, gracz nie będzie mógł nic kupić (broni, ubrań, jedzenia), skorzystać z usług taksówek, wejść do klubów, zagrać w rzutki czy skorzystać z telewizora. Poszczególne poziomy poszukiwań opisane są poniżej. Poszczególne poziomy * Jedna gwiazdka – pierwszy poziom poszukiwań, najłatwiejszy do zgubienia. Policjanci gonią gracza dwoma radiowozami lub, jeśli gracz jest w wodzie, jedną łodzią i próbują go aresztować, a nie zabić. Bardzo łatwo można zgubić jedną gwiazdkę, wystarczy gdzieś się schować na chwilę. Jeśli gracz nie da się aresztować przez dłuższy czas, otrzyma drugi stopień poszukiwań. Pierwszy poziom poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** kradzież auta (jeśli przechodzień zadzwoni na policję). ** zaczepianie i obrażanie przechodniów (jeśli przechodzień zadzwoni na policję). ** zaczepianie i obrażanie policjanta, ochroniarza lub strażnika parkowego Merryweather Security. ** jazda samochodem po pijanemu (gracza musi zobaczyć policjant). ** przesuwanie lub powalenie stróża prawa (gracz musi być pieszo i potrącić policjanta, ochroniarza lub strażnika parkowego). ** używanie armatki wodnej wozu strażackiego na przechodniach. ** kradzież pieniędzy z kasy fiskalnej dowolnego dostępnego sklepu. ** wywołanie ognia. ** uderzenie samochodem w radiowóz, wóz patrolowy ochrony lub terenówkę strażnika parkowego. ** zabicie kilku przechodniów. ** pokazywanie środkowego palca z pojazdu policjantom i innym stróżom prawa. ** potrącenie lub przejechanie przechodnia na oczach policjanta, ochroniarza lub strażnika parkowego. ** uderzenie przechodnia przy policjancie, ochroniarzu lub strażniku parkowym. ** wyjęcie broni przy policjancie lub ochroniarzu. ** wyskoczenie z taksówki bez płacenia. ** przebywanie w nocy w Davis Quartz (gracz musi zostać zauważony przez ochronę). ** trąbienie na policjanta * Dwie gwiazdki – jeśli gracz ma ten poziom poszukiwań policjanci, będą chcieli go zabić (aresztują go tylko, gdy ma niski poziom zdrowia i się nie rusza). Za graczem ruszą wtedy 4 radiowozy (bądź 2 łodzie), w każdym będą dwaj policjanci: jeden ze strzelbą i jeden z pistoletem. Drugi stopień poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** ucieczkę policjantowi podczas aresztowania. ** zniszczenie wielu pojazdów naraz. ** zabicie kilku przechodniów w krótkim okresie. ** wycelowanie w przechodnia na oczach stróża prawa. ** obrabowanie Stockade'a podczas specjalnego Random Eventu. ** wycelowanie bronią w policjanta. ** kradzież pojazdu na oczach stróży prawa. ** strzelanie przy stróżach prawa. ** naruszenie strefy powietrznej Fortu Zancudo na krótki czas i natychmiastowe zmienienie kursu. ** zabicie ochroniarza. * Trzy gwiazdki – ten poziom poszukiwań jest już trudniejszy do zgubienia. Gracza goni 6 radiowozów (lub 3 łodzie) i policyjny Maverick z dwoma strzelcami uzbrojonymi w karabinki, dodatkowo używający w nocy szperacza. Wszyscy policjanci biorący udział w pościgu noszą kamizelki kuloodporne, przez co trudniej ich zabić. Na drogach pojawiają się blokady z radiowozów lub Policyjnych Transporterów, przy których zwykle są kolczatki. Poziom ten jest już dość trudno zgubić, gdyż gracz musi znaleźć kryjówkę, w której nie będzie dostępny zarówno dla helikoptera, jak i dla radiowozów i łodzi. Trzeci stopień poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** zabicie lub po prostu zranienie policjanta. ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** polanie policjanta armatką wodną wozu strażackiego. ** wjazd na teren lotniska bez kupionego hangaru. * Cztery gwiazdki – prawie najwyższy poziom poszukiwań. Do akcji włącza się FIB, poruszający się specjalnymi terenówkami. Na drogach będą blokady z ciężarówek Policyjny Riot chronionych przez NOoSE (rzadziej z transporterów). Do pościgu włączy się drugi (w razie poważniejszego zagrożenia może dołączyć trzeci) helikopter policyjny z antyterrorystami, a w wodzie gracza będą ścigać aż 4 Predatory, zaś na lądzie nawet 8 pojazdów policyjnych. Czwarty stopień poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** naruszenie strefy powietrznej Fortu Zancudo, Zakładu karnego Bolingbroke lub [[Humane Labs & Research|laboratoriów Humane]]. ** wtargnięcie na teren Fortu Zancudo, Zakładu karnego Bolingbroke lub laboratiorów Humane. ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** w misji Robótka u jubilera otrzymujemy 4 gwiazdki podczas napadu. * Pięć gwiazdek – najwyższy poziom poszukiwań, bardzo trudny do zgubienia. Gracza goni 10 pojazdów policji (lub 5 łodzi) i 2 lub 3 helikoptery. Policjanci wykonują drive-by z radiowozów, a na drogach znajduje się wiele blokad z kolczatkami. Taki poziom poszukiwań jest bardzo trudny do zdobycia i jeszcze trudniejszy do zgubienia. By uciec policji, najlepiej ukryć się w jakimś tunelu kolejowym. Piąty stopień poszukiwań można uzyskać poprzez: ** dalsze zabijanie policjantów, przechodniów i niszczenie pojazdów. ** w misji Prolog gracz otrzymuje 5 gwiazdek podczas napadu. ** w misji Skok w Paleto gracz otrzymuje 5 gwiazdek podczas napadu. ** w misji Wielka fucha gracz otrzymuje 5 gwiazdek podczas napadu. Ciekawostki * W GTA 1 można dostać 1. poziom poszukiwań nawet po zwykłej stłuczce. * Jeśli gracz zabije śmigłami helikoptera znaczną grupę osób lub policjanta, nie dostanie za to żadnego stopnia poszukiwań. * W GTA V jeśli gracz ma poziom poszukiwań, nie może przełączać protagonistów. Wyjątkami od tej reguły są niektóre misje, m.in. Szybka robota. * W GTA IV jeśli gracz wciąż znajduje się na terenie strzeżonym (np. płyta lotniska Francis International), zabijanie policjantów i niszczenie ich pojazdów nie zwiększy poziomu poszukiwań. * W GTA IV istnieje jeszcze jeden sposób na zgubienie dowolnego poziomu poszukiwań: należy znaleźć jakiś pojazd z komputerem policyjnym i wybrać dowolnego przestępcę z pierwszej listy (View current crimes) do zneutralizowania. Jeśli graczowi uda się w jednym kawałku dojechać do celu i go zabić, poziom poszukiwań zostanie wyzerowany. * Innym sposobem na zgubienie dowolnego poziomu poszukiwań jest zwyczajne rozpoczęcie jakiejś misji. Gra wtedy automatycznie zeruje całe zainteresowanie policji graczem. * Jeśli dziewczyną Niko Bellica jest Kiki Jenkins, może on do niej zadzwonić i poprosić o odwołanie policji. W rezultacie po kilku sekundach służby porządkowe przestaną go gonić. * W pojazdach cywilnych policjanci wciąż będą mogli mówić do nas przez specjalny głośnik, którego nie ma w takich pojazdach. * W GTA San Andreas wzięcie radiowozu na hol poprzez podjechanie traktorem lub lawetą nie podniesie nam poziomu poszukiwań nawet do jednej gwiazdki. * Ponadto w GTA IV i w obu dodatkach do tej gry można usłyszeć z głośnika policyjnego głos policjanta podobny do tego, którym mówi Tommy Vercetti (główny bohater Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). Możliwe, że jest to niedopatrzenie twórców gry lub kolejny Easter egg. * W GTA Online policja nigdy nie próbuje aresztować gracza. Zawsze próbuje go zabić, nawet jeśli ma on tylko jedną gwiazdkę i nie ma żadnych broni. * W wersji beta GTA V było sześć poziomów złej sławy. * Każdy pościg można zgubić, zapisując grę w łóżku protagonisty. Kategoria:HUD Kategoria:Policja en:Wanted Level